The Troop
The Troop is a Canadian-United States|American live-action, List of single-camera sitcoms|single camera comedy-adventure television series about a trio of teenagers who fight and capture monsters and other supernatural phenomena that invade the fictional town of Lakewood. Created and executive produced by Max Burnett, Greg Coolidge and Chris Morgan, the series premiered on Nickelodeon on September 18, 2009. Premise The show revolves around Jake, an average teen who wants to create his own comic book series and is enlisted by his school counselor Mr. Stockley to join "The Troop" a secret society that protects the world from monsters and creatures. Additional squad members include his fellow students, Hayley, the most popular girl in school and Felix, the school's main nerd. teenagers are chosen for the troop because their minds are more acceptable to the strange things in the world, but they are old enough to understand the responsibilities that are entitled. it is shown that once you grow to old monsters become more frightening for some it is a small fear for others it becomes completely terrifying to even look at a monster's picture. The pilot was shot in 2008 and the show itself has been described as "Men In Black at a suburban high school". The show premiered to 3.5 million viewers in September 2009, premiering right after iCarly's "iThink They Kissed" (Season3/Episode51). In March 2010, the series was picked up for a second season. Air Time The Airing of "The Troop" are here: Past & New Episodes List Here: Past & New Characters Main characters *'Jake Collins' (Nicholas Purcell) - The newest member of the Troop who is amazed to find out that monsters exist. He is shown to be quite a good artist who draws his own comic strips and reads comic books obsessively. Hayley and Felix often have to watch his back, because his instinct for danger often gets him into trouble. Hayley thinks he is a goofy slacker who doesn't take his job seriously. His worst fear is that he would not be able to help Felix and Hayley if they were in trouble and they would get hurt. Jake appears to have a slight crush on Hayley, though it is unknown if he's been able to admit this to himself, or if Hayley feels the same. However, the sparks the two occasionally share were enough to draw the Eris Fairy, a mythical creature that breaks up loving couples. *'Hayley Steele' (Gage Golightly) - The most popular, and often considered the friendliest, girl at school. She is the classic overachiever — she does cheerleading, plays lacrosse, has been in ballet since she was little, is in student council, and does numerous other extracurricular activities. She wants to go to Yale after high school, and is so into this vision that her favorite color is Yale Blue. She is very headstrong and, at one point, was ordered to take the weekend off of monster hunting so she could relax. Another sign of her workaholic nature is that, when faced with a monster that showed her her worst fear, she saw a room full of late homework assignments. Jake thinks she's extremely bossy and overbearing. She and Jake are good friends, but there have been several hints of something more. In the episode "Speed", she was hurt when he claimed he was just doing his job when he told her he would never leave her if "he ever got the chance" to be her boyfriend, which he seemed to be honest about in the moment. *'Felix Garcia' (David Del Rio) - The nerd of the school, Felix is complex. He is just dying to tell someone about his involvement in the group so he can be the "cool" guy, but because of his oath he does nothing. He sees himself as a type of James Bond within The Troop who Jake and Hayley look up to, but in reality they both think he is just a stereotypical nerd. Felix is an off-the-charts genius. An expert on mysterious creatures and paranormal activity, he's fully prepared to take on any monster, though he's scared of ghosts. He's also terrified of clowns, especially if they have beehive hands and lobsters for feet. Felix doesn't fit in at school, so The Troop are his closest friends. He fell for the Eris Fairy and was very disappointed when he found out she had a boyfriend back in her own dimension. She did kiss him on the cheek, however, and hints that that a cute girl in chemistry has a crush on him, but he still doesn't know which girl or which class. *'Mr. Stockley' (John Marshall Jones) - The school administrator and The Troop adviser he is undercover just like the kids. Mr. Stockley is The Troop's adult advisor, a job he takes very seriously. He keeps Jake, Hayley, and Felix up to date on recent monster activities, and makes sure they have the latest monster-fighting technology. However, when faced with a monster he panics, due to the fact that as you age you become less able to fight against monsters. His first name hasn't been revealed. *'Cadence Nash' (Malese Jow) - She joins the team in mid second season. She's a bad girl who likes to cause trouble and has been in detention so many times and likes skateboarding. She has a crush on Jake. She is a half human/half monster. She is fully aware of the Troop and the Troop is fully aware that she is half monster as Hayley kept it a secret to keep her safe and kept it from Jake knowing. She was sent to the monster world in episode 31 by Jake after she freaked out when she saw her brother out cold. in episode 32 she is set free after she helped Jake through the monster world and saved him more than once *'Kirby Bancroft-Cadworth III' (Matt Shively) - He joins the team in the second season as the replacement of Felix (when Felix joins Troop International). Kirby transferred to the Lakewood Troop from Oklahoma, where he was apart of the Tulsa Troop. He is from a very rich family. Kirby was trapped in his time machine and this is his first time being absent in a episode and he really loves wearing weird costumes from comic books . Episodes Video This is a video of The Troop: (This is a Nickelodeon Video & is not to be taking off) Season 1: Season 2: DVD Release List of Seasonal The Troop DVD's Awards *2010 Writers Guild of America Awards 2009 Winner: Children's Program Episodic & Specials: "Welcome to the Jungle" written by Max Burnett *2010 Leo Awards Winner: Children's Program: Directing: J.B. Sugar for episode "Wrath of the Wraith" Broadcast U.S. syndication history *The N (September 26–27, 2009) *NickToons (September 26, 2009–present) *TeeNick (October 5, 2009–present) External links *[http://www.nick.com/shows/the-troop Nick: The Troop] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1131750/ IMDb: The Troop] *[http://www.tv.com/the-troop/show/77975/summary.html Tv.com: The Troop] *[http://www.poptower.com/the-troop.htm Pop Tower: The Troop] Category:Shows on Nickelodeon